Vertical alignment (VA) is now commonly applied in high-end liquid crystal display, which is a wide viewing angle panel. When observing the wide viewing angle of a traditional VA mode LCD panel, color shift problem is usually occurred. For improving the color shift problem in the wide viewing angle panel, the pixel of the wide viewing angle panel is divided into two sections in the existing arts. When the panel works, one section (main section) has higher brightness, and another section (sub section) has lower brightness, the wide viewing angle characteristic of the panel is improved by adjusting the two sections with different brightness.
Because of the area of the sub section is larger (accounting for about 60% of the pixel aperture area), the transmittance of the entire pixel has a huge sacrifice, the energy consumption of backlight has increased, which does not meet the requirement of the current green energy concept. Besides, since the pixels in the main section offer high brightness, while the pixels of the sub section offer low brightness, the pixels with high brightness and low brightness are set too concentrated, respectively, so that the brightness difference between the two sections is too obvious, leading to poor visual effects.